1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a flow of milk in a milk line which is connected to a teat cup having a pulsator space and which has an aeration opening, wherein the milk defines a filling level in a measuring section of the milk line, wherein the method comprises applying a milking vacuum in the milk line and a pulsating vacuum in the pulsator space of the teat cup. Such a detection of a flow of milk is of importance in a milking process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO00/75610, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a method and system for milk flow detection in a milking process, wherein a frequency analysis is carried out on a flow signal, which frequency analysis relates to the frequency of the pulsator.
This known method requires a fairly complex analysis device. Additionally, this method has the disadvantage of only being able to be active in a limited section of the milk line, because the action of the pulsator, and in particular the frequency thereof, should be found in a reliable manner in the flow of milk. However, this will often be impeded by friction of milk with the lines and by milk and admitted air flowing together through the lines.